


All In The Timing

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, marvel AU, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Obligatory Infinity War au





	All In The Timing

The end of the world was about as loud as Kepler had always imagined it would be. He paid it no mind, dragging Jacobi past the crashed cars and wailing people. He ignored the sirens and the people _literally_ _disintegrating_ all around them, determined to get somewhere safe so they could stop and think. The dust choking the air made it so hard to breathe that he took a few seconds to notice when Jacobi stopped running. He growled in annoyance, keen eyes squinting ahead for the clearest route.

“Mister Jacobi, we don’t have time to-!”

“Colonel.” Jacobi’s weak voice came from behind him, and Kepler’s heart seized in his chest as he whirled around, his body instinctively knowing what he’d see before his mind did. Jacobi was staring at him, eyes wide and face pale.

His arm was beginning to disappear.

“No.” the word was involuntary, dragged from his throat against his will as his stomach dropped, “ _No_.”

Jacobi reached for him, and Kepler grasped it tight enough to hurt, but his hand turned to dust in his grip, leaving a white residue that would never come off no matter how he scrubbed. Kepler let out a wordless cry, yanking Jacobi’s trembling form into his arms and trying desperately to keep him together, rationality and composure thrown to the wind as his most loyal and talented subordinate literally slipped through his fingers. Jacobi clung to him with his remaining arm, but it wasn’t long until there was more dust than human. And still Kepler tried in vain to keep him whole, wild and desperate and feverish, gathering him close and murmuring threats and orders and finally pleas. Jacobi’s wide, dark eyes were the last thing to go, staring up into Kepler’s frantic gaze until they too dissolved into ash.

And then he was gone. Kepler was left kneeling in a pile of dust, hands shaking for the first time in years. He scrambled for his comm, calling for Maxwell, demanding she pick up, but the dial tone that filled the air told Kepler everything he needed to know. She had suffered the same fate as Jacobi, and Warren Kepler had just lost the only two people in the world he cared about. The flat tone mixed with the screams around him, slowly beginning to die down, and Kepler could do nothing but kneel in the street and stare down at the dust that was once his right hand man, his right arm, the man he trusted more than anyone. The brightest and most radiant human being he’d ever known.

When he felt his own body begin to crumble and dissolve, it was almost a relief. He closed his eyes, picturing his ashes mixing with Jacobi’s. He smiled wryly to himself as the world went black.

What a horrible time to realize he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably ooc but I figured “Eh, Jacobi dies in Infinity War”


End file.
